In Search Of Lettuce
'''In Search Of Lettuce '''is the seventh episode of the first season. Plot One bright sunny day in the garden, Weed is enjoying the warm sunshine and Slowcoach is grumpy because he wants some lettuce but he can't some anywhere. Weed suggests Bill and Ben could help him and Slowcoach agrees, as long as they do it quietly. Bill and Ben then pop out of their flowerpots and Weed tells them that Slowcoach wants some lettuce and asks if they could find some for him. Bill and Ben have a look round, then see a dandelion and say Slowcoach could eat that, but Slowcoach is fed up of dandelions. Weed says that there might be a reward and that makes Bill and Ben eager to help, soon they are off. Bill and Ben wonder if they might find some lettuce in the potting shed, so they go there. Bill looks round the workbench and Ben climbs a rope to see if he could spot lettuce from above. Bill doesn't find any lettuce, but Ben thinks he has so he slides down the rope to have a look, but it's only a piece of green paper. Bill and Ben decide to look in the kennel, but there's no lettuce in their either. The flowerpot men don't know that Thistle is watching them and she wonders if she could cause any trouble. Bill is looking up the garden tap, but there's no lettuce in there, and Ben is looking in the cold frame, but there's no lettuce in there either. Meanwhile, Slowcoach is getting impatient and thinks that Bill and Ben have stopped looking for lettuce, but he is wrong. Bill and Ben are still looking for lettuce, but they haven't any, but they do find Thistle who is pretending to be asleep. The flowerpot men go over and ask Thistle if she knows where to find lettuce, but she doesn't. Bill and Ben are just about to leave, when Thistle suggests there might be some lettuce in the compost heap so they go there, but they don't know that Thistle is planning a play a trick on them. Bill and Ben push a flowerpot over to the compost heap to stand on while they climb onto it. When they've climbed onto the compost heap, Thistle tells the flowerpot men to look very closely, but then they fall into the compost and come out very dirty and smelly. Thistle is laughing and pleased that her trick had worked. Bill and Ben go to the greenhouse to see Ketchup. The greenhouse is warm and Bill and Ben are feeling a bit hot, but Ketchup tells them that the heat helps him grow big, fat and red, and he would be tiny and green if he lived in the garden, and he and the flowerpot men all laugh. Ketchup asks Bill and Ben how they got so dirty and smelly, and tell him about the search for lettuce and how Thistle tricked them. Luckily, Ketchup says there's plenty of lettuce in the greenhouse, so at last Bill and Ben have found some lettuce. But just as they are about to go, Ketchup tells him they should give Thistle a taste of her own medicine, but they don't know how. Then Ketchup has an idea and whispers it to the flowerpot men. Soon, Bill and Ben are carrying a flowerpot full of compost and taking it to Thistle who is asleep. Bill climbs onto the kennel roof, ties some string around the flowerpot, throws the other end to Ben and he ties it round Thistle's prickles. Then Bill and Ben count and shout really loudly, Thistle wakes up startled and moves around making the flowerpot move too, then with one move to the side Thistle pulls the flowerpot on her head covering herself with compost. Bill and Ben start laughing and Thistle cross, the flowerpot men tell her they are only doing to her what earlier she'd done them, then run to the bottom of the garden taking the lettuce with them. Slowcoach now thinks Bill and Ben will never come back, and just when he is about to go home hungry, Bill and Ben arrive with the lettuce. Slowcoach is very happy and starts eating the lettuce. Weed then tells Bill and Ben off for covering Thistle in compost. Slowcoach says it was no more than Thistle deserves and Bill and Ben are two stout fellows a tortoise could rely on. As Bill and Ben are climbing into their flowerpots, Slowcoach tells them they could help him look for lettuce every day if they like, but somehow Bill and Ben don't think they would, their search for lettuce have made them very, very tired indeed. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Thistle * Ketchup Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (not seen inside) * The End of the Garden * The Greenhouse Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill and Slowcoach * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed and Thistle Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Pete Reeves